


Loki's Looking For Love

by Creative_crybaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Dating, First Dates, M/M, Online Dating, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: Loki has joined a dating service but hasn't had much success. Until tonight.Loki gets set up with someone from his past. And he aint mad about it.





	Loki's Looking For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Thorki where they aren't brothers. They are perfect for each other: light/dark, strength/knowledge, responsibility/ambition.

Well, this was awkward. 

Loki sat across the restaurant table from the handsome muscled blonde man that he had been matched to.

His brother…

Well, not exactly. Foster brother. For one summer. 

Thor was at a loss as what to say.

"How's your parents?"

Thor looked grateful for a topic for conversation. 

"They are well, thank you. You should visit sometime, Mother would love to see you."

"And your father? Would he be happy to see me?"

"Loki, he doesn't hate you…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's been a long time. All that's in the past."

Thor looked like he wanted to say something, but just nodded.

The waitress came by to take their order.

A date with my almost brother…sadly not the worst I've had.

"You look good."

Thor blushed at his outburst. 

"Thank you. You too. You got…more handsome? …bigger."

Loki stumbled over his words. Thor blushed more.

"Have you been on many dates yet? I just joined, so this is my first one."

Oh, god. Loki's mind started spinning. To be Thor's first something, anything. 

"A few. Nothing terribly interesting."

"It's funny that we got matched together. I didn't even know that you were interested in men."

"I could say the same thing to you. The last time I saw you, you were dating Sif."

"Yeah, we broke up our Senior year. I was trying to come to terms with being attracted to guys and I didn't want to hurt her."

Loki shook his head in understanding. He remembered the same fight. He remembered those nights laying in bed trying not to thinking about Thor wearing just his boxers and sleeping in the next room.

"It was hard for me to come out. Mother was supportive right away. It took Dad a little bit of time to come around. It was actually his idea for me to join the dating site."

That surprised Loki. Odin had been a strict conservative. Maybe he had changed?

"So how is your family? "

Loki had been adopted three months after staying with the Odinston's. A nice older couple that had been Foster parents for years and decided that they wanted to adopt a older child. It was strange how Loki had resembled the couple. Knowing his love for music, they even had bought him an electric guitar as an adoption gift. Thor had hoped that he would see his previous foster brother in school starting in the fall, but Loki and his family were moving to an artistic community out east.

 

"My mom's had it rough since Dad died. But she's doing better now."

"Oh, Loki. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Loki looked down at his hand. Thor was stroking his fingers. He probably didn't know he was doing it. Thor looked down and blushed. He was about to pull his hand back, but Loki held it tightly. 

Thor relaxed.

"Do you still play?"

"Yeah, I was in a band for a few years. But we broke up when everyone went off to college."

"Where did you go?"

"State. Majored in music and minored in writing."

"That's wonderful. I knew you'd be successful."

"Well, I'm not sure about that. I'm doing some writing for a music magazine and teaching some music classes. It's doesn't pay really well, but I get by."

"And you love it?"

"Yeah."

Thor was smiling brilliantly. And Loki melted. He had fallen in love with people for less.

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I was working for my dad for a few years, but I recently quit so I could open a sport's injury therapy studio. It took some time because I was working full time and going to college part time. Dad offered to pay my way, but it was something that I needed to do on my own, you know?"

Loki nodded again. He felt out of his league here. Thor was even more charming, having become independent and humble.

Loki was so gone.

They were still holding hands when the food came. They laughed nervously as they separated.

The food was good, but Loki found it hard to enjoy it. He was hyper aware of Thor's gaze. They made small talk trying to think of anything keep the night going. Loki almost snorted his drink out of his nose with scarlet cheeks when Thor joked about his disastrous first time giving a blowjob. 

When the waiter cleared off their dinner plates, they ordered a dessert to share. Thor's eyes widened when Loki swipped his tounge across his lips to chase a stray drop of chocolate. Loki couldn't help himself and gave a little moan just to torment the other man.

Thor blushed so easy. It was way too fun.

"Loki, are you teasing me?"

Loki smiled evily. 

"Yes. Do you like it?"

The blonde muscle man swallowed.

"Yes. Very much."

Loki then took one of Thor's finger and ran it through the plate of melting cream and chocolate and then brought it to his lips. When he wrapped his pink lips around to suck on it, Thor had gone complelty still and his face was flaming red.

Loki released the finger with a pop.

"Loki.."

"Thor, I think it's time to settle the bill and take me home."

Thor motioned to the waiter for the check.

They were on their way within a few minutes with Thor's hand heavy and warm on the small of Loki's back. The black strands long enough that that they tickled his fingers as they walked. 

Thor led his date to the car and glanced around before turning Loki and pressing him up against the car door.

"Loki, please let me kiss you."

Loki responded by putting his hands on Thor's muscular shoulders and tilting his face up with closed eyes.

Before kissing him, Thor placed both his hand to craddle the other's face. He stroked both cheekbones and then slowly descended to touch their lips together.

It was slow and painfully romantic. Loki felt like a punch to his gut, no one had ever kissed him like this. It both excited and scared him. He felt bare but something told him that he would be safe with Thor. That his heart was in good hands.

When he opened his eyes, Thor was looking down at him with adoration.

Loki's voice was thick.

"Come on Thor. Let's go. There is so much that I want to do to you."

Thor smiled and opened the car. He waited until Lonki was sitting comfortably and then shut the door. Loki smiled as the large man practically skipped around the car to the driver's side.

As Thor pulled into traffic, Loki smiled to himself how perfect the date was going. The sun was setting giving off a golden glow to everything. Thor's hair seemed almost angelic and the car's air conditioner made it flow a bit dramatically in the air. He chuckled a little to himself as they headed off into the literal sunset.


End file.
